


Screams, Tears, and Utter Chaos

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (oni-chan), Alluka refers to Killua by his name instead of big brother, Character Death, Dark, Death, Jealous Kalluto, Nanika isn't mentioned but implied, Oneshot, Poor Kalluto, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, poor alluka, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto decided to play hide and seek. Kalluto though, had something greater planned. He tries to take out his frustrations on Alluka, which backfires.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Screams, Tears, and Utter Chaos

It was a nice summer morning on Kukuroo Mountain. Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto were enjoying playing with each other. 

"Let's play hide and seek!" Killua said.

"That sounds like fun! How about I be the person who looks for you two." Kalluto suggested. He wanted this because he was secretly scheming to kill Alluka due to his envy of his brother's close frienship with her.

"Ok." Alluka replied.

The two children went to their hiding spots. Kalluto then started searching for his siblings. He searched and searched until he finally found one of them. The first one he found was Alluka. That was exactly what he wanted.

"There, I found you!" Kalluto said with excitement. 

"Awww." Alluka sad sadly.

"I've always wondered why you were so special to Kil." Kalluto then started to choke her.

Alluka was very scared and confused. She then, out of fear, accidentally used her power on him. Kalluto's body then burst, turning into a liquid.

Alluka then yelled out to Killua for help. Killua immediately ran over to her, panting and wondering what was going on. He looked at the liquid on the ground, it looked like blood.

"Alluka, what is this, what happened here!?"

Alluka was still very traumatized after what happened and she looked into her brother's eyes in shock, saying nothing.

"Answer me Alluka!"

Alluka still stayed silent.

"NOW!"

She then stuttered, struggling to let the words come out.

"K-Kill-ua....... I- I." She then burst into tears. Killua then came over to comfort her, hugging her tightly.

"Alluka please- please tell me what happened, you have to."

"Kil-lua, K-Kalluto exploded right in front of me. I don't know why or how it happened!" She continued sobbing loudly. 

Killua's pupils then suddenly got bigger. He was very shocked. He then moved away from Alluka and started crying as well.

"K-Kalluto's dead?! Alluka p-please don't tell me y-you your powers........."

"I don't know what happened. He choked me then he suddenly burst."

"H-he chocked you? "I can't believe any of this." "I don't understand any of this." "Why has all this happened!" Killua said as he sobbed.

They both stood there in shock, looking at the bloody contents of Kalluto; trying to contain all that had happened that day.


End file.
